The flower of vengeance (Yusei, Akiza and Misty vs Sayer)
Legends unite! (Rex returned to base VIA transporter since the gunship couldn't carry all those people) Koga: So you’re saying a grunt turned Mr. Armstrong into a card? Rex Goodwin: Yes, then Yusei told me to take these guards and inmates with me back here, while he went to the abandoned amusement park. Koga: Of course, because I told him to go there after he was done. Rex: Let's hope those three can handle Sayer Koga: I'm sure they will Rex, in the meantime why don't you spend some lost time Roman Rex: Of course, it has been quite some time since we were brothers again (Rex leaves as he meets up with everyone, and tells them what he experienced) Declan: I see, so Grunts are capable of turning others into cards. (Sora, Shay, Aster, Gloria, and Grace called through Holographic phone, then everyone else did too) Sora: Duel Academy (ARC-V) doesn’t do that anymore, but these guys are the worst. Gloria and Grace: You said it, these guys are like the worst, oh we’ll be toying with your emotions Sora! (Gloria and Grace lick Sora’s ears) Sora: Gloria, Grace, stop trying to tease me! Gloria and Grace: (smiles) But you’re like so cute! Syrus: Don’t worry, I used to be teased like that by older girls, I once got a love letter from Alexis, then I was told it was for Jaden. Alexis: I never wrote a love letter. Dr. Crowler: (sweatdrops) Okay I admit I was the one who wrote it, but you know how I was during Jaden’s 1st year. Kari: If that’s how you treated a student back then, then it kind of reminds me of how I used to be around my little brother. Zuzu: What do you mean? Kari: I banned Yuma from dueling, but then I allowed him to duel, as long as he didn’t overdo it, then Tori gave me a call telling me that Yuma was put in the hospital, I was afraid something like that would happen because of dueling. Tori: It’s true, his duel with Mizar is what put him and Shark in the hospital, when Kari scolded Yuma, Rio told her to keep it down. Kari: I was happy you told me that Rio became Student Council President, because I could have her make sure Yuma would stay out of trouble. Zuzu: Wait, Yuma was like that, I was told Rio made him clean toilets for a week and dress up as Rainbow Kuriboh for being late. Kari: Yes he was like that, and wait, Tori, is what Zuzu said true? Tori: Yes, when he was dressed as Rainbow Kuriboh, all students laughed at him, even me. Yuma: Its true, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Jaden: At least I wasn’t like that back then. Leo: I used to be at the bottom of my class back at Duel Academy (New Domino), then Heitmann was gonna expel everyone of us, because we had Tuner monsters. Luna: It’s true, then Yusei challenged Heitmann to a duel and beat him. Chumley: Then you all went out for grilled cheese? Leo: What? Luna: No, we all celebrated his victory. Joey: What’s the deal with you and grilled cheese? Bastion: It’s his favorite food. Sylvio: I like pie and milk, but I’m the best at everything, esp dueling! Yuya: Don’t listen to Sylvio, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about! Dennis: Yeah, because I thought you were the weakest in the Lancers. Aster: Exactly, you don’t look that powerful, and I’m a professional Duelist, and I know who looks powerful. Zuzu: From what Celina told me, she punched you in her sleep. Gloria and Grace: Wait, Celina like did that? (Everyone laughed) Sylvio: It’s not funny! Kalin: To me it is. Kaiba: If you’re not that strong, then you’re worse than Wheeler! Sylvio: What, I’m way stronger than you think, I’m not Weevil and Rex! (Meanwhile in the infirmary) Weevil: (Sneezes) Alright okay! who’s talking about me? Rex: (Sneezes) Oh my gosh! (Back with everyone else) Téa: I wouldn’t bring those 2 up, they need their rest. Yugi: Exactly, we saw how they were when they were brought back here. (Koga starts to open a map of the shadow Droid factory Laser once had control of) Koga: What are you up to Laser I know your up to something but what? I guess I better dispatch everyone to the Domino Pier, because I sense there’s danger there. Koga: I hope you’re all done heading down memory lane, because I’m dispatching you all to the Domino Pier to handle something while Yuya and Leo Akaba deal with The Doktor. Everyone: We’ll be leaving now, Master Koga! (Everyone teleports to the Domino Pier) Koga: To those who were dispatched, I want you all at the Domino Pier when you’re done with your enemies. Yusei: Yes sir. Akiza: As you wish. Misty: It shall be done. (Yusei, Akiza, and Misty hung up) Yuma: We’ll be there when we’re done with our business. Kite: You can count on it. (Yuma and Kite hung up) 7 Barian Emperors: In the name of the 7 Barian’s, we’ll be there soon. (The 7 Barian’s hung up) Officer 227: Sergey and I will be there soon. Sergey: 227 and I won‘t lose, we still got the power Roget gave us. (Officer 227 and Sergey Volkov hung up) Battle Beast: Me be there to assist Yuya and Professor! (Battle Beast hung up) Sora: I’ll be there. Aster: Same here. Shay: So will I. Gloria: Me too. Grace: I’ll so like be there. (They hung up as well) Yuya: I‘ll waiting to see everyone soon. Leo Akaba: Same here. (Both Yuya Sakaki and Leo Akaba hung up as well) Setsuna: Good luck everyone. Miki: Not to worry sister, they’ll be fine, I’m sure of it. (Miki gave Setsuna a kiss on the lips as they layed on a couch bed) Setsuna: Thanks little sister, I know you’re not little anymore, but I know you’ll always be my little sister. (Meanwhile at an abandoned Amusement park) White Rose: (A woman in red and white royal guard armor walks over to Akiza and Misty) Lady Akiza we searched the entire area and there are no Shadow Grunts in site Akiza: Good to know White Rose but stay on alert White Rose: Yes Madam (Then Yusei arrived on the scene by transporter) White Rose: Oh General Yusei you have arrived Yusei: Sorry I couldn't make it by Gunship we had to transport a lot of inmates and guards, back to base Misty: Don't worry Yusei we understand (Then everyone heard some clapping they all turn around and see Sayer walking on with a evil grin on his face) Sayer: Ah Yusei you finally arrived it's been so quite so time since we last met, I knew Mr. Armstrong was no match for you, I bet he thought I would never duel you, well he was wrong. Yusei: CAN IT SAYER!!! Sayer: (pretending to be betrayed) Oh Yusei I'm hurt and after all I have for Akiza Akiza: You used me for your own selfishness Sayer! Misty: And you killed my little brother! Sayer: Details, details. Yusei: You should learn to save peoples lives, not ruin them! Sayer: The Arcadia Movement was meant to ruin lives, not save them! Yusei: Well we’ll make sure your days of ruining lives are over! Sayer: Shall we begin the duel instead of trying to lecture me? (Yusei, Akiza and Misty didn't say anything but power up their duel disks and got ready to take Sayer out) Sayer: Now that's more like it! Computer: Generating Action field: Crossover (All Action Cards were dispersed) Female AI: Action Cards dispersed Yusei, Akiza, Misty, and Sayer: LET’S DUEL!!! Sayer: How's about I start this duel off by summoning Psychic Snail, and why stop at one of my monsters, when I can active the spell Emergency Teleport and summon Psychic Commander White Rose: Watch out Generals, He's planning to summon one of his Synchro monsters (Sayer gave a mad laugh) Sayer: Your little toy solider does have a point, then observe! (Psychic Commander became three green lights and Psychic Snail went into it) Sayer: I synchro summon! Behold Magical Android! (A woman with machine parts on her was summoned) Sayer: I'll end with two facedown's your turn Yusei! And don't forget I gain 600 life points (Sayer's life points went up to 4600) Yusei: Fine by me I draw! I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 monsters from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Yusei banished 6 monsters from his Extra Deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Yusei: Next I send Regen Warrior to the graveyard to summon fourth Quickdraw Synchron, next I activate Regen Warriors ability in my graveyard, if it was sent by an effect, I can summon to the field! (To prove his point Regan Warrior returned from the graveyard) Sayer: Let me guess, you‘re planning to summon out your precious Stardust Dragon am I right? Yusei: I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Regen Warrior! (Quickdraw Synchron became 5 green lights and Regen Warrior went into it) Yusei: I Synchro Summon! Stardust Dragon (Yusei’s ace monster appeared on the field) Sayer: I knew it. Yusei: Stardust attack Magical Android! (Stardust Dragon blasted Magical Android and Sayer's life points fell down to 4500) Yusei: I'll end with two facedown's, Akiza your turn Akiza: Of course Yusei I draw! Akiza: Of course Yusei I draw! I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 monsters from my Extra Deck facedown and draw 2 cards! (Akiza banished 6 monsters from her Extra Deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Akiza: Next I active the field spell, Black Garden Sayer: Ah yes that field spell, if I summon a monster onto my field, my monsters attack points will be cut in half and not only that, a rose token will be summoned onto my field Akiza: That is correct Sayer, but I'm not finished yet, because I set the Pendulum Scale with scale 1 Black Rose Mouse and Scale 8 Black Rose Snail to complete my Pendulum Scale! (Akiza places her two cards into the Pendulum zones) Sayer: Pendulum cards intriguing Sayer: I Pendulum Summon! Twilight Rose Knight and Crystal Rose Spirit Sayer: Go ahead Akiza summon out Black Rose Dragon Akiza: Don't tell me what to do Sayer! I tune Twilight Rose Knight and Crystal Rose Sprit! (Akiza's two monsters joined together and created her signature monster) Akiza: I Synchro summon! Black Rose Dragon! (Akiza's red and black dragon roared as it made it's appearance) Akiza: Go Black Rose Dragon attack Sayer! (Sayer grins darkly as he grabs an action card) Sayer: I activate the Action spell, Evasion, to avoid taking the damage! (Black Dragon rose flew away from Sayer) White Rose: Blast it Sayer managed to avoid taking more damage! (Akiza growls but sighs) Akiza: I end with a facedown, Misty it's your turn Misty: Don't worry leave everything to me, 1st I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 monsters from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Misty banished 6 monsters from her Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 cards) Misty: Next I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Reptilianne Dragon and Scale 6 Reptilianne Bio (Misty placed her Pendulum cards in her Pendulum Zone) Sayer: You know how to Pendulum Summon too!? Misty: I Pendulum Summon! Reptilianne Gardna, and the Tuner Monster, Reptilianne Viper! (2 of Misty’s Monsters appeared on the field) Misty: I tune Reptilianne Viper with Reptilianne Gardna! (Reptilianne Viper turned into 2 green rings, as Reptilianne Gardna turned into 4 motes that went into the rings, the motes turned into a bright white pillar) Misty: I Synchro Summon! Reptilianne Hydra! (Misty’s Synchro Monster appeared on the field) Misty: Reptilianne Hydra, attack Sayer directly! (Reptilianne Hydra attacked Sayer directly as his Life Points dropped to 2400) Misty: I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn! Sayer: You guys think you’re gonna win just because you have the advantage, well when I win, I’m gonna continue ruining more lives! Akiza: (angry) I thought you were my friend, but you made me hurt those who had nothing against me, well no more, if you want me to hurt someone, THEN I’LL START BY HURTING YOU!!! Yusei: Akiza calm down! Misty: Don’t let your anger and rage consume you! Akiza: Oh I won’t let the Black Rose control me, but he’s not off the hook! Sayer: Yeah that’s it, let it... (Before Sayer could say more, the vines from Black Garden wrapped around Sayer as it squeezed him, then the vines started to attack him, as Sayer screamed in fear and pain) Akiza: (evil smile) So how does it feel to hurt people, it feels good doesn’t it? Sayer: (scared) I got problems, I’m trying to get my revenge on humanity! Akiza: (angry) FOR WHAT!? Sayer: (scared) For... (Before Sayer could answer, the vines kept squeezing the life out of him) Akiza: (angry) What’s that, I can’t hear you, SPEAK UP!!! Yusei: Akiza, please stop! (Yusei hugged Akiza, as tears fell out of Akiza’s beautiful eyes, then the vines dropped Sayer) Yusei: Akiza, calm down, if you keep this up, you’ll be no better than he is. Akiza: Yusei... (Akiza wiped the tears off her beautiful eyes) Misty: Everything will be fine Akiza, once we win this duel, he’ll never bother us again. (Akiza smiled and nodded as Sayer got up) Sayer: You’re crazy thinking you can use your Psychic powers against me! Akiza: Stop complaining and make your move! Sayer: As you wish, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Sayer drew 2 cards from his deck) Sayer: Next I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Magical Android from the graveyard! (Sayer’s Synchro Monster returned to the field) Sayer: Now that it’s back, I gain 600 Life Points. (Sayer’s Life Points rose to 3000) Sayer: Next, I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 cards from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Sayer banished 6 Monsters from his Extra Deck facedown and drew 2 cards) Sayer: Perfect, now I have all I need, but 1st, I activate my facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension, now I bring back Thought Ruler Archfiend, Hyper Psychic Blaster, Psychic Lifetrancer, and the Dark Synchro Monster, Anti-Matter Darkness Galaxy! (4 of Sayer’s monsters returned to the field, thanks to Black Garden, the Attack Points of Sayer’s monsters are all cut in half, as Akiza gains Rose Tokens) Yusei, Akiza, and Misty: DARK SYNCHRO MONSTER!!! Sayer: That’s right, the King of the Netherworld gave me this monster, in fact, he‘s part of me now! (Sayer closed his eyes, then he opened them, his eyes were now pure black) Sayer: If you think that’s bad, here’s what else I have to show you! (Sayer grabbed part of his hair to reveal the scar he has on part of his face, as Yusei, Akiza, and Misty gasped) Sayer: This scar was a farewell present from your journalist friend Carly Carmine when she was a Dark Signer! Akiza: But she has no memory of being a Dark Signer! Misty: Neither do I, I was told I was a Dark Signer and that you killed my brother! Sayer: So you were told, then I guess you were told that you devoured me with your Earthbound Immortal! Misty: Yes, But for your information, I don’t have an Earthbound Immortal in my Deck anymore, and neither do my friends Devack, Greiger, Carly, and Kalin! Sayer: Thanks for the information, now lets get back to business, I activate Polymerization, I fuse Magical Android and Thought Ruler Archfiend on the field! (2 of Sayer‘s Synchro Monsters entered a colorful portal, as they went into a colorful swirl) Sayer: I Fusion Summon! Ultimate Axon Kicker! (Sayer‘s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field, but it’s Attack points were cut in half thanks to Black Garden) Akiza: Sayer never had that card in his Deck before. Sayer: Surprised, this was another gift to me from a friend, you might not know this, but his name is Jean-Michel Roget! Yusei: Roget! But Yuya told me he’s trapped in a void between Dimensions! Sayer: He was, but Master Shade pulled him out! Akiza: (Angry) I CAN’T BELIVE IT, A FUSION AND A DARK SYNCHRO MONSTER, YOU’LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! Sayer: Oh yes I will, just be lucky I don’t have any Xyz or Pendulum monsters. Yusei, Akiza, and Misty: Thanks for the information! Sayer: I would like to attack, But thanks to Black Garden, my Monsters Attack Points are cut in half, and they’re not strong enough to destroy your monsters, I guess I have no choice but to end my turn! Akiza: You know, since I love roses, there’s something I need to get off my chest. Misty: Yeah, same here. Yusei: What’s that? (Akiza And Misty smiled as the former removed her hair ornament letting her hair down, then both Akiza and Misty kicked off their high heels, and took off their nylon stockings, leaving them in their beautiful barefeet) Akiza: I always wanted to go barefoot in a Rose garden, and I felt more comfortable with my hair down, it’s to make me look like I’m a Maiden. Misty: I always wanted to go barefoot in a rose garden too, even though this is a Field Spell. Sayer: You 2 done? Akiza and Misty: (smiles) Okay Yusei, you can make your move now! (Yusei nods as he drew a card) Yusei: It’s my turn, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Yusei drew 2 cards from his deck) Yusei: Perfect, now I got everything I need, I now activate my facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension, now all our monsters return to the field! (Formula Synchron, Stardust Spark Dragon, Junk Warrior, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Garden Rose Maiden, Reptilianne Echinda, Reptilianne Quetzalcoatl, Reptilianne Queen Basilisk, and Reptilianne Rattle returned to the field) Sayer: You managed to bring back a lot of Synchro Monsters, and Misty, you have Dark Synchro Monsters too!? Misty: Thanks to Koga, a lot of Duelists have Dark Synchro Monsters, we plan on using them for good. Sayer: Pendulum summoning wasn’t enough, so you learn Dark Synchro summoning too!? Misty: I thank my friend Yuya Sakaki for creating Pendulum summoning. Sayer: None of you will be seeing him, because once The Doktor is done with him, that’ll end his dueltainment! Yusei: We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen, for now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Junk Warrior with Akiza’s Black Rose Moonlight Dragon! (Junk Warrior and Black Rose Moonlight Dragon entered a colorful swirl) Yusei: I Fusion Summon, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste! (Yusei‘s Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Yusei: Now I activate another copy of Polymerization, this time I fuse Stardust Dragon with Akiza’s Black Rose Dragon! (Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon both entered a colorful swirl) Yusei: I Fusion Summon! Cosmic Bloom Dragon! (Yusei’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Yusei: Now I tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Spark Dragon! (Formula Synchron turned into 2 green rings as Stardust Spark Dragon turned into 8 motes, the motes went into the green rings, as the motes turned into a bright pillar) Yusei: I Accel Synchro Summon, Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon! (1 of Yusei‘s Accel Synchro Monsters appeared on the field, as Akiza and Misty were amazed on how Yusei was summoning his monsters) Sayer: You think thats gonna be enough to defeat me!? Yusei: Oh I’m not done, I activate the Spell Card, Miracle Synchro, I use monsters in my graveyard, I tune both Formula Synchron, and Stardust Dragon that are both in my graveyard! (Both of Yusei’s monsters emerged from his graveyard as Formula Synchron turned into 2 green rings, as Stardust Dragon turned into 8 motes, the motes went into the green rings, as the motes turned into a bright pillar) Yusei: I Accel Synchro Summon, Shooting Star Dragon! (Another 1 of Yusei‘s Accel Synchro Monsters appeared on the field) Sayer: Could this get any worse? Misty: Oh it does, because I activate Reptilianne Queen Basilisk’s special ability, it zeroes out the attack Points of all your monsters! (All of Sayer‘s Monsters Attack Points dropped to 0) Sayer: How is it only my monsters attack points dropped to 0, when all of your monsters attack points stay the same? Misty: Reptilianne Queen Basilisk’s effect only zeroes out the Attack Points of all my monsters! Yusei: Now to finish this duel, But before I do that, I activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon, now your facedown card is destroyed! (Sayer‘s facedown Card is destroyed) Yusei: But that’s not all I’m doing! (Yusei grabs an action card) Yusei: I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, now my Cosmic Bloom Dragon’s Attack Points Double! (Cosmic Bloom Dragon’s attack points rose to 8000) Sayer: 8000 Attack points!? Yusei: That’s right, But 1st, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, attack Ultimate Axon Kicker! (Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste attacked and destroyed Ultimate Axon Kicker, but Sayer was still fine) Akiza: How is it your life points haven’t dropped to 0!? Misty: Yeah, Yusei should’ve won that duel! Sayer: He would’ve won that duel, if I hadn‘t activate the Action Spell, Damage Banish, I take no damage. Yusei: You won’t survive this! Cosmic Bloom Dragon, attack Anti-Matter Darkness Galaxy! (Cosmic Bloom Dragon attacked and destroyed Anti-Matter Darkness Galaxy, as Sayer‘s Life Points dropped to 0) Sayer: (blasted back) CURSE YOU YUSEI FUDO!!! (Sayer lands roughly) Sayer: (weak) I can’t believe I lost! Akiza: (smiles) You did it Yusei! Misty: (smiles) Great job! Yusei: (smiles) Thanks, I couldn’t have done it without your help. (Sayer slowly gets up) Sayer: This isn’t over, you think you won, well I’m not done yet! (Sayer pulls out a Hinotama Card) Sayer: Akiza, join me, and together we can take down the Master of Shadows and rule all of Zenova! Akiza: Sorry Sayer, my loyalty is to Yusei, Koga, and all the Time Brigade, THEY’RE WAY BETTER FAMILY AND FRIENDS THAN YOU EVER WERE!!! Sayer: Well that’s too bad... (Before Sayer could use the card, Misty punched him in the gut, as he dropped the card, next she punched him in the face, knocking him out) Misty: THAT’S FOR KILLING MY LITTLE BROTHER TOBY YOU MONSTER!!! (A portal opened up, revealing the grunt that turned Mr. Armstrong into a card) ???: Well done Yusei Fudo, you managed to take down another villain. Yusei: Hey you’re that Grunt that turned Mr. Armstrong into a card! (Akiza and Misty gasped) ???: That’s right, and I’m gonna do the same to Sayer! (The grunt’s Duel Disk flashed a bright light that engulfed Sayer, as Yusei, Akiza and Misty covered their eyes, when the light died down, they saw that Sayer was gone, and there was only a card) Akiza: Sayer’s gone! Yusei: Not quite. Misty: What do you mean? (The Grunt picked up the card and threw it to Yusei and the girls) ???: That’s What he means. (Yusei, Akiza, and Misty looked at the Card, only to see Sayer unconscious) ???: See you around. (Before the Grunt could leave, Yusei stopped him) Yusei: Wait! Before you leave, tell me, who are you? Grimm: My name is Grimm. (Grimm went into the portal, then the portal disappeared) Yusei: Grimm. Akiza: Yusei, there’s something I want you to know. Yusei: What is it? Akiza: (smiles and blushes) I-I love you. (Akiza gave Yusei a kiss on the lips) Misty: (smiles and blushes) I love you as much as Akiza does. (Misty gave Yusei a kiss on the lips) Yusei: Thanks, now we must head to the Domino Pier, Yuya and Leo Akaba need our help. (Both Akiza and Misty nodded, as the former grabbed her hair ornament, and both of them grabbed their high heels and nylon stocking, then Yusei, Akiza, and Misty teleported to the Domino Pier)